I´ll do it for you
by Shinya en Grey
Summary: Heero es un asesino profesional de las colonias, después de una misión conoce a un stripper que cambia su forma de ver las cosas y se ven involucrados en un complot entre Oz y la Alianza dirigido por la horrible Relena Peacecraft. ¬¬


Disclaimer: Gundam Wing y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece -_-U sino a Sunrise, Sotsu Agency, y a un montón de gente que no conozco y que es inmensamente rica.

Warnings: Hmmm… tal vez OOC, Shônen Ai, errr… violencia no gráfica?, quisiera incluir algún lemon pero no sé…   

Así que… pues, mi primer fic de G Wing (estoy bastante nerviosa ^^U). La historia es sencilla, sin muchos misterios y dark escondido. Mis musas tuvieron una pelea porque no sabía qué dirección debía tomar, y… creo que ganó Cloud ^^U.

Mino: Sí, claro, como es más grande que yo cree que puede hacerlo todo… ¬¬

Cloud: … -_-

Mino: Ya verás cómo me las arreglo para meterme en el final *-* 

En cuanto a mí, no sé qué va a pasar, tengo la idea de la historia pero generalmente terminan siendo todo lo contrario.

Ok, ahora, el fic!! ^-^ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El sonido de un disparo rompió el silencio de la noche. La cálida sangre de su víctima le roció el rostro levemente pero su expresión no se alteró en ningún momento. Se volvió rápidamente hacia la puerta al escuchar pasos que se aproximaban a la habitación. Frunció el entrecejo, obscureciendo su mirada cerúlea. Se suponía que la mansión iba a estar completamente desierta a esa hora salvo por su objetivo. Volteó a ver de nuevo al cadáver que yacía en el suelo con un limpio disparo exactamente en el corazón. Los pasos seguían acercándose cada vez más, guardó su arma en la cintura del pantalón, corrió hacia el ventanal y se lanzó, cruzando los brazos frente a su rostro, desde el tercer piso en una lluvia de cristales que brillaron a la luz de la luna llena. Al tocar el suelo dio una vuelta y se puso de pie inmediatamente, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección contraria a la salida principal de la propiedad. Podía escuchar el murmullo distante de órdenes y gritos de la guardia de seguridad que trataban de organizarse para iniciar la persecución del intruso mientras atravesaba un inmenso jardín poblado de flores y altísimos árboles que le servirían como refugio temporal. Distinguió la verja que delimitaba la propiedad y se detuvo, su respiración ligeramente agitada era lo único que podía escuchar ahora. Del bolsillo interior de su abrigo sacó un par de guantes aislantes y, retomando de nuevo la carrera, dio un salto, salvando los cuatro metros de altura de la verja electrificada, tan sólo apoyándose levemente en la superficie para impulsarse y cayó de pie al otro lado, donde se perdió en la oscuridad, dejando atrás el bullicio de la persecución.   

***********************************************************

Las calles estaban semidesiertas, cosa natural a esa hora de la noche. Los faroles iluminaban levemente su camino, algunos centelleaban unos momentos antes de fundirse sumiendo en la oscuridad los callejones que resguardaban a pandilleros, indigentes y animales vagabundos. 

Sacó su celular y marcó un número rápidamente. Sonó un par de veces y pudo escuchar cuando levantaron el auricular. Una voz que no dejaba transmitir ninguna emoción contestó:

-Reporte.

-Ninmu kanryou –dijo y terminó la llamada.

Siguió caminando algunas cuadras más, se encontró frente a un local donde el anuncio neón leía "**Angels". Parecía ser un bar de mala muerte con un espectáculo en vivo, unos días un grupo de perdedores desconocidos, otros, bailarines exóticos. Observó un momento a la gente que entraba y salía del lugar, tratando de verificar si el lugar era seguro; al no ver a nadie que pudiera ser un problema mayor decidió entrar. Un hombre alto y corpulento de aspecto hirsuto cuidaba la entrada como si fuera un lugar muy exclusivo, se veía en su expresión que trataría de hacerle las cosas difíciles pero tan sólo con una mirada fugaz de sus ojos color azul cobalto lo dejó callado y entró al antro. El penetrante olor a alcohol y cigarro lo recibió, examinó por un segundo el lugar y, decidiendo sentarse al final de la barra, pasó casi desapercibido por entre las mesas por el escaso colorido de su vestuario; el barman se acercó para recibir su orden, cuando le dijo que solamente quería agua mineral casi se echó a reír, pero al ver la expresión de pocos amigos de su cliente se dio cuenta de que era mejor que se evitara comentarios. La iluminación del lugar no era muy buena, había varios focos opacos a lo largo de la barra, otros sobre las mesas y sólo un par de reflectores estaban dirigidos hacia lo que parecía ser un escenario, no era más que una pequeña pista con un tubo de metal pulido en el centro; la música dejaba mucho que desear, en definitiva: había estado en lugares mucho mejores. Solía frecuentar éste tipo de sitios cuando terminaba alguna misión, tomaba agua mineral o un trago fuerte, dependiendo de cómo hubiera salido todo, y se llevaba a alguna prostituta o algún joven que le llamara la atención a un motel barato para pasar algunas horas ahí y descargar tensiones. Nunca iba al mismo lugar dos veces, era demasiado arriesgado regresar al mismo sitio cuando podían estar siguiéndote, no le gustaba familiarizarse demasiado con los lugares o personas porque luego resultaba fácil ser rastreado y capturado. Las luces parpadearon un segundo y luego redujeron su intensidad activando al instante los sentidos de Heero, pero al darse cuenta que sólo los reflectores que iluminaban el escenario estaban completamente encendidos dedujo que el espectáculo estaba por comenzar. Una canción lenta y sugerente surgió de las bocinas dispersas por el local haciendo que las pláticas fueran extinguiéndose poco a poco; la cortina negra en la parte trasera del escenario se abrió, revelando a una persona de espaldas sentada en una silla de herrería negra, una larga trenza color avellana caía por su espalda casi tocando el suelo; se levantó de la silla, girándose lentamente, revelando un par de ojos amatista que destellaban salacidad y lascivia. Heero entonces se dio cuenta que se trataba de un joven… por cierto, mucho más hermoso que todas las prostitutas con las que había estado. Iba vestido completamente de piel, los pantalones negros se amoldaban perfectamente a sus piernas bien torneadas, dejando poco a la imaginación; empezó a moverse con pasos lentos por toda la pista, paseando su mirada por el público, dedicándoles sonrisas que podrían derretir un témpano de hielo a todo aquel que le gritaba cosas insinuantes. Volvió al centro de la pista, se recostó en el tubo y empezó a bajar el zipper de su chamarra de piel mientras movía la cadera describiendo un círculo. Heero tenía los ojos pegados a él, cuando el barman se acercó de nuevo pidió que retirara su agua mineral y le sirviera el trago más fuerte que tuviera, el cantinero se alejó con una media sonrisa en el rostro. El joven en el escenario terminó de sacarse la chamarra, con un movimiento grácil la aventó hacia la silla donde quedó colgada del respaldo, a continuación se volvió hacia el público, acercándose cada vez más a la orilla para poder distinguir a los asistentes sin que la luz le molestara y entonces sus miradas se encontraron, enviando una sensación eléctrica que recorrió a Heero y se concentró en su entrepierna, haciendo que apretara con fuerza el vaso de licor que tenía en la mano. El bailarín, después de vacilar unos segundos, le guiñó un ojo y continuó haciendo su trabajo pasando ahora a los botones del ajustado pantalón, jugó con la pretina pasando el pulgar una y otra vez, hasta que, de un solo movimiento se deshizo de él, quedando solamente en un short con el cual dejaba entrever la redondez de su trasero. La música fue subiendo de intensidad y el joven se movió con ella seguido de su larga trenza, hasta que, en la última nota de la canción, las luces se apagaron por completo. Entonces, Heero salió del trance, terminó su bebida de un solo trago y se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, pasando entre las mesas en la más completa oscuridad.**

***********************************************************


End file.
